Stay
by Miss Ianto
Summary: This is how Ianto and Jack become more than Office Buddies. Sorta a song one shot... Ianto/Jack


Jack walked up to Ianto's front door. He could hear the loud music all the way up the front walk way. The lyrics were something like, "When you see my face I hope it gives you hell." While loud music was nothing new for Ianto to have playing after the day they had, the semi-angry ones worried Jack. Knowing with the music being so loud Ianto would never hear him, Jack used a few of his least lawful skills and picked the lock.

No one at Torchwood had seen Ianto's place except for Jack and that had only been three times. The first after Lisa died, then after the cannibals, and the night after Jack returned from seeing the Doctor were the few times Ianto had invited Jack over. Privacy was a major issue for Ianto and Jack both. Jack had so many secrets that he could never voice. While Ianto on the other hand hid behind his suits; they were not for show, but an armor to protect himself from people.

As Jack entered the house the music changed to a much slower and softer song. He walked thru the sitting room and kitchen, and still no sign of Ianto. With the music softer he could hear shuffling and things being thrown from the direction of Ianto's bedroom. As he turned the corner and walked down the hallway to Ianto's room he could see Ianto. He was wearing a worn out pair of jeans that hugged all the right places and so low on his hips that they should be _Legal_ (Jack hoped). On top he had a tight, yet soft washed-out local band t-shirt.

Jack snuck back around the corner of the door and just ogled Ianto. Then he actually noticed what Ianto was doing: **Packing.** A rush of emotion hit Jack; anger, sadness, a sense of loss, and relief because he knew that this day was going to happen. Then Ianto froze and turned to where his iPod stereo was, and turned his head and was obviously listening to the music. So Jack strained his ears to listen to what was playing as well.

Here I am, waiting for a sign, I never seem to know  
If you want me in your life, where do I stand  
I just don't know  
I never feel I know you  
'Cause you blow hot and you blow cold, it seems I've grown attached  
Though we're not the perfect match  
I just can't explain

Ianto had been packing to run away from Torchwood, otherwise known as Jack. Yes, _He_ was the one that started a casual relationship after Suzie's death. Then with his short lived death he had realized that maybe they could have something, and those thoughts were reaffirmed when Jack resurrected and full on gave Ianto one of the most emotional kisses that he had ever felt. That simple kiss spoke volumes when Jack had never shown any true feeling to him.

Nonetheless he then turned right around and disappeared for months on end with no word were he was going, and there was no evidence to if something worst had happened to him. Ianto knew that the two of them were not the best pair when it came to relationships; Jack would never die and Ianto would one day no matter what. He shook his head and thought, "How ironic that this song would play, bloody shuffle." The song went on,

Should I stay  
Should I go  
Could I ever really stand to let you go  
Can you now find the right words to say  
That maybe I'm getting in your way

I feel your warmth, got me wanting more, you've left the door half open  
I'm in two minds to explore, but then again  
Am I being honest, being truthful to myself, can I see my life without you  
Could I be with someone else  
It seems I've grown attached, though we're not the perfect match  
I just can't explain

Jack watched Ianto still and shake his head. He sat down on the bed and placed his face in his hands. Jack began thinking that he had been so cold for years, not just to Ianto but to anyone he ever interacted with. This miracle/curse let him watch the world around him change and slowly die. He had married a time or two, only to have them die and leave him. He had adapted his playful side and turned himself into a playboy, taken only what he needed from another and then leaving them.

However Ianto was a shining beacon in his life. The first time he had really laughed in decades was when him and Ianto caught Myfawny, the Pterodactyl. He realized that he might need someone that day. When he had come back after Abaddon had killed him, he realized that Ianto made his life worth something again.

In the back on his mind he had always known that Ianto would leave him, one way or another. It was just going to be sooner than he thought, and hoped. Slowly a tear began to roll down Jack's cheek, maybe he didn't want to lose Ianto after all. Jack made up his mind and started down the hallway, but as he drew closer to the room he noticed two large pills on Ianto's nightstand: Recton. It was enough to wipe out his time at Torchwood 3 and 1. It stopped Jack in his tracks and bit by bit began to break his heart, he didn't want to just leave but forget him. Ianto was really going to leave him.

Should I stay  
Should I go  
Could I ever really stand to let you go  
Can you now find the right words to say  
That maybe I'm getting in your way

It seems I've grown attached  
Though we're not the perfect match

Ianto knew the day Lisa died that one day Torchwood would get the best of him and either it would kill him or he would have to run. Tonight was the last straw and he decided that he would make sure everything was in order at the Hub. He did the filing, made directions to the coffee machine, and then began his more personal goodbyes. He logged himself out of the system, made Owen a cup of coffee the way he liked it, did Gwen's paper work so she could go home early since it was Rhys' birthday, and he let Tosh borrow his iPod since she had asked to copy his playlists a million times. His final chore was a written letter to Jack. He knew that Jack could be quite smooth if he wanted to, but never truthful with his feelings, well except for that one time when he had return from the Doctor. It didn't matter that Ianto knew that the reason Jack treated him like a plaything not worth his time was because Ianto would one day whether and die. Ianto couldn't stand it anymore, thus the Recton to forget his time at Torchwood/Jack. He rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair and looked up.

Should I stay  
Should I go  
Could I ever really stand to let you go  
Can you now find the right words to say  
That maybe I'm getting in your way

Jack made his way to Ianto when he had looked up. He grabbed Ianto's shocked face and said, "Stay please, don't go. I know one day it will happen: you will leave me. I'm not saying the right thing, but damn it, I love you!"

Ianto had waited forever to hear those words, but not in this way he wanted to feel them, not hear them. "Jack we both know your problem with 'us' is your immortality. I'm not; therefore I'm going to get out of your way. While I'm happy with the time we spent together, I want to be really happy in life and love!"

Ianto made to get up, but Jack wouldn't let him. "Damn you Ianto! Do you really find me so shallow? Yes, I know you will die, either by Torchwood or old age. Whether it be one more hour, day, or even years I rather spend it with you. Stay and things will change. But remember that I'm a _**Really**_ old dog," said Jack with a laughing tone, yet real hurt in his eyes.

Those words were more than Ianto could have ever asked for, but it was Jack's eyes that couldn't lie to him. They held real anguish and fear that Ianto really was going to leave him. He decided right then and there that he would give Jack a chance, and his only chance. "Jack this is you only chance to make it work, and I love you too. And you must promise me one last thing, you will remember me no matter what," said Ianto waiting for an answer.

Jack looked him straight in the eye and said, "Forever," and Ianto knew that he could keep that promise more than anyone else. Ianto kissed Jack with every fiber of his being as the song ended and another began.

Let's get it on…

Jack quirked an eyebrow and they both fell into bed and everything else was forgotten but each other.

**Next Day:**

"Now tell me again how you knew that Jack and Ianto were about to get together?" said Gwen.

"Well Ianto let me use his iPod," said Tosh.

Gwen made the motion that meant, "and…"

"Well Ianto is a very secretive person and would never normally let me copy his play lists. Plus the signs were all around, like he made Owen a coffee that he actually ordered, and he did your paper work Gwen so you could go home early," said Tosh.

Gwen and Owen just looked at each other.

Tosh push up her glasses in aggravation and said, "You two really are that thick aren't you! He was saying his goodbyes in his own special way."

Gwen look upset and said, "What do you mean goodbyes?"

"I mean that he was leaving Torchwood, running away, plus I check the system after he let me borrow his iPod, and he had logged out. So I hack the iPod. Thank goodness it was an iPod touch made it lot easier, and made random a Playlist that I could activate. I told Jack an Ianto I was going to work late, and Ianto left. Jack came out of his office and asked for coffee and I told him Ianto was gone. Jack had a look see, and of course I watched on CCTV and saw him open a letter on the Tourist counter. He then came running back to grab his coat and left. I activated the playlist and left myself."

"Oh good lord, that's why Ianto was humming Let's Get It On this morning. They both were in _way _too good of a mood this morning," said Gwen.

"So the Tea Boy is shagging the boss properly, hun…" said Owen. Both women turned to him bout ready to smack him silly, "good for them," said Owen quickly and walked away before the hens attacked.

Gwen and Tosh looked up to Jack's office. Ianto was leaning over Jack and pointing out something in a file. Both men were laughing.

"I think they know Jack," said Ianto.

Jack laughed and looked over to Ianto, "Want to give them a show?" while quirking an eyebrow. Ianto leaned in and grabbed either side of Jack's head and gave him one hell of a kiss one that Jack would never forget.


End file.
